Mojo Jojo (2016 TV series)
Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls franchise. He is the archenemy of the girls and the former pet of Professor Utonium. He is an evil monkey mastermind. History 'The Stayover' Mojo attempted to get the girls to eat an evil pizza, bending their wills to his, while disguised as a pizza man. The girls immediately recognized him though, gave him a makeover, and locked him in their closet. 'Tiara Trouble' Mojo escapes prison to win the Crystal Tiara with the Gangrene Gang and Fuzzy Lumpkins. Like them, he loses to Princess Morbucks, who becomes possessed by the tiara's power. 'The Wrinklegruff Gals' He is seen walking his dog while talking to his mother on the phone, and after seeing that the girls are old ladies, decides to go on a crime spree looking for a present for his mother. The girls then defeat him, despite their frailness in old age. 'Viral Spiral' Mojo is seen briefly in his dwelling, lying on his bed and attempting to watch a Hispanic romantic drama on his tablet, before the video starts buffering. When the Amoeba Boys tamper with the video, making the buffering worse, Mojo gets irritated and complains saying he pays good money for high-speed internet. 'Bubbles of the Opera' After Bubbles' face is "ruined", she teams up with Mojo to take over Townsville. He then accompanies her as she has the animals do her bidding. 'Odd Bubbles Out' Mojo is revealed to be the creator of Donnie's new friend Chelsea, who was actually a robot. Using Chelsea he kidnaps Donnie for the sole purpose of absorbing his unicorn magic to power a death ray. After Bubbles frees Donnie, the two destroy Chelsea and stop Mojo's plans. 'In the Garden of Good and Eddie' After the girls chew out Eddie for her behavior, Mojo appears with a giant onion monster, one whose odor is so offensive that the girls can't go near it without crying. It almost defeats them until Eddie eats it due to her anxiety saving the day. Halt and Catch Silico The girls go to his volcano lair after reading online that he was planning on cooking cats in a big pot, and then savagely beat him up. During their confrontation with Silico, it turns out that he was lying about Mojo's plan. After Silico escapes, it was revealed that Mojo was actually planning on feeding the cats to make them big and strong...to help him take over the world. The girls then beat him up again. 'The Squashening' He appears as Ava Lovelace, which he gets mad at Blossom for having the same costume. [[Somewhere Over the Swingset|'Somewhere Over the Swingset']] He appears in the alternate dimension as part of the Professor's book club along with Fuzzy Lumpkins. [[People Pleaser|'People Pleaser']] He makes a cameo after Blossom rescues one of his pet cats. Power of Four You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo Toy Ploy Not So Secret Service = Personality Mojo is an ego-stricken and violent criminal, willing to do whatever it takes to help his plans. Due to his ego though, he often oversees the flaws in his plans, leading to his downfall. He does have a soft-side, caring for his dog, and one of his plans involved stealing the perfect birthday present for his unseen mother. Appearance He is a green chimpanzee, with a metal turban, purple tunic, and cape, with white gloves and boots. He has pink eyes. Unlike the original series, he doesn't repeat himself so often like his 1998 counterpart does. Powers and Abilities He is super intelligent, shown capable of creating all sorts of blaster weaponry, robots, and vegetable monsters. Relationships He cares for his mother and dog. Episode Appearances 'Season One' *The Stayover *Tiara Trouble *The Wrinklegruff Gals *Viral Spiral *Bubbles of the Opera *TTG v PPG *Odd Bubbles Out *In the Garden of Good and Eddie *Halt and Catch Silico *The Squashening *Somewhere Over the Swingset (Alternate dimension version; cameo) *People Pleaser (cameo) 'Season Two' *Super Sweet 6 *The Bubbles-Sitters Club (cameo) *Home Sweet Homesick (cameo) *Memory Lane of Pain *Monkey Love *Bridezilla *Power of Four *You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo *Toy Ploy *Not So Secret Service Shorts * Mojo Builds a Shelf * Bubbles' Beauty Blog (but on Video) * Ping Pong Z Gallery Tumblr o4oq0z6AjA1v7mf3no1 500.jpg Tumblr o4pont2tdy1u6ee1po1 1280.gif Tumblr o4i3hbhfLi1sxhdxso1 500.png Tumblr o2ezdfyHJ01v809qjo1 400.gif 12919900 1580025475622953 6088954258516311968 n.jpg Tumblr Mojophotomeme 540.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-05-26-01h37m39s253.png IMG_0601.png mojojo 4.png mojojo 3.png mojojo 5.png Mojojojo fullimage.png Mojou apariencia.png Mojo 16.png tumblr_inline_o5yaekgtec1tu21va_500.gif 14309882 940989986012993 3253321195667324928 n.jpg GroupPhotoV1.jpg Trivia *In The Wrinklegruff Gals it is revealed that Mojo Jojo has a pet dog, and a mother whom he talks to. *Unlike the 1998 series, Mojo Jojo doesn’t speak in long sentences. *Mojo Jojo refers to himself in third person. *Mojo Jojo's voicer is same as his 1998 counterpart, Roger L. Jackson. Category:2016 TV series Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Category:Primates (non-human) Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters voiced by Roger L. Jackson